Un error convertido en tormento
by Akuma Sheryl
Summary: Tom pierde a la persona que mas quiere en su vida por un error y cuando quiere recuperar a esa persona ella no quiere saber nada de el...
1. el dolor continua

Habían pasado cerca de tres días desde que Tom se encontraba en su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie, quería estar solo todo el tiempo… ni siquiera su padre pudo hablar con el mas de 5 minutos, Tom rechazaba cualquier contacto con la gente, se tomaba muy en serio todo lo ocurrido. Un día sus amigos fueron a visitarlo… el padre de Tom estaba muy preocupado por el y creía que al menos sus amigos podrían subirle el animo…pero Tom no sabia nada de esto, de saberlo se hubiera negado a recibirlos, por eso su padre no le dijo nada…

-Tom, hay alguien que quiere verte- le dijo su padre, creía que su hijo se alegraría con ver a sus amigos…- te están esperando hijo, sal por favor…-

-Papá… ¿tengo que recibir visitas ahora?-pregunto Tom un poco fastidiado ya que era lógico que no quería hablar con nadie, pero conociendo a su padre lo mejor era salir, para no tener que discutir con el- de acuerdo, pero conste que yo no quería salir…-

-No te preocupes hijo, te sorprenderás cuando veas quien te espera- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir su padre antes que Tom entrara a las sala y viera con sus propios ojos lo que le esperaba.

Cuando Tom entro a la sala y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a todos sus antiguos amigos en su sala…su papá los había llamado, por que creía que si Tom veía a sus amigos se repondría aunque sea un poco…

-¡Hola Tom! ¿Cómo has estado, amigo?- dijo muy efusivamente Oliver…muy alegre de ver a su mejor amigo después de tanto tiempo- pero que te pasa ¿Por qué te quedas callado?-

-Muchachos…lo siento, pero en este momento no puedo atenderlos no tengo ánimos para hablar con alguien y disculpen si mi padre los hizo venir hasta Francia para hablar conmigo, pero no quiero hablar con nadie…-dijo tajantemente Tom, era cierto que no estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas…pero no tenia por que tratar así a sus amigos, hasta ellos mismos estaban sorprendidos de la actitud de su amigo-

-Hijo, no seas así… tus amigos solo vinieron hasta aquí para hablar un rato contigo, no los puedes tratar así…-replico el padre de Tom, no quería que su hijo se sintiera solo, aunque sea sus amigos podían mantenerlo ocupado- hijo, tengo que salir…por favor atiende a tus amigos…¡adiós!-

-Pero…papá…-Tom intento decir algo, pero al ver que su padre ya había abandonado la sala no le quedo mas remedio que "lidiar" con sus amigos…- Lo siento muchachos por la manera como los trate, es que en estos momentos no quisiera hablar con nadie…-

-No te preocupes amigo…sabemos como te sientes y no te culpamos, no hay problema- lo consoló su amigo Oliver, lo veía muy deprimido así que no quería darle una carga mas…-

-¿Y como te has sentido Misaki?- interrogo el portero Benji Price, tambien uno de sus amigos… de hecho estaban todos sus conocidos y amigos, ya que todos estaban ahí preocupados por Misaki- Tienes que reponerte Tom, no vas a estar todo el tiempo así… en algún momento tendrás que afrontarlo ¿No lo crees así?-

-Pues la verdad no…-respondió a su amigo un poco molesto…su amigo le estaba diciendo que olvidara todo lo ocurrido así como así… ¿y sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso no importaba lo mucho que le dolía la decisión que había tomado?- ¡NO ME PUEDES ENTENDER! ¡ACABO DE PERDER A UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE MAS HE QUERIDO EN TODA MI VIDA Y TU ME PIDES QUE TOME ESTE ASUNTO A LA LIGERA!¡¿QUIERES QUE ME REPONGA AHORA?! ¡AHORA QUE APENAS TENGO FUERZAS PARA HABLAR QUIERES QUE LO ENFRENTE! ¡SE NOTA QUE NUNCA ME PONDRAN ENTENDER!-

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la actitud de su amigo, nunca se hubieran imaginado que el, precisamente el, que siempre fue muy amable con todos y que con su actitud era la persona mas agradable que hubieran conocido; los estuviera tratando de peor manera posible… definidamente ese no era Tom Misaki, ese chico parado en frente de todos no era Misaki, era alguien que se veía igual a él por fuera, pero una persona totalmente diferente por dentro…

-¡Tranquilízate Tom! Aquí nadie esta diciendo lo que tu dices, simplemente te queremos hacer entender que estando así como estas y comportándote como un niño no vas a lograr nada…¡nosotros simplemente te queremos ayudar!- reclamo Steve Hyuga, molesto por la actitud que tenia Tom para con los demás, parecía que se estaba desquitando con todos sus amigos el dolor que sentía-

-¡No valla que apoyo me dan! ¡Ustedes no entienden como me siento! Y nunca lo van a hacer, por que ninguno de ustedes es capaz de ponerse en mi lugar y experimentar el dolor que yo estoy sintiendo- Tom había dado en el calvo, ninguno le podía decir nada ahora por que lo que el había dicho era verdad: ninguno podía experimentar el dolor que el sentía en esos momentos-

-Es cierto Misaki, ninguno de nosotros ha vivido lo que tu nos dices…- dijo Armand Callahan, un poco incomodo ante la situación, habían ido a visitar a Tom y no a pelear con el- pero eso no es motivo para que tu pienses que no te entendemos…no queremos apoyar, aunque déjame decirte que debes tener los pies en la tierra y que comportándote como ahora no lograras nada… ¡Ni siquiera olvidarla a ella! Que al parecer es algo que no has querido hacer-

-¡Tu que sabes de mi vida! ¿Acaso sabes lo que he estado haciendo y lo que no? Si no estas enterado de lo que hago ¡MEJOR CALLATE!- ahora si ya era el colmo, le estaba gritando a todos sus amigos sin motivo aparente…aunque los demás sabían la razón de su enojo- Así como lo oyes Callahan ¡C-A-LL-A-T-E! Nadie esta pidiendo tu opinión, así que no tienes por que hablar…-

-¡Ya Misaki! Estas psandote de la raya… ¿Qué no te das cuenta que ya no eres el mismo?- lo interrumpió Oliver, ante esto Tom lo miro asombrado…era verdad, el no la había podido olvidar y se estaba desquitando con sus amigos…- se que es difícil para ti, pero debes aceptar la realidad y tratar de salir adelante…por favor Misaki, vuelve en ti, vuelve a ser el mismo de antes…-

Ante esto Misaki ya no pudo mas, miro a sus amigos con una mirada de arrepentimiento profundo, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas rápidamente, los demas no podian creer lo que veian… pero solo atinaron a guardar silencio para ver lo que Tom iba a hacer…

-Tom…-fue lo unico que pudo decir Oliver, por que en ese instante Misaki se derrumbo (de nuevo) ante todos, no queria que lo vieran llorando, pero el lo que nesecitaba era desahogarse y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con las personas que mas le importaban, aunque no queria parecer un tonto, pero ya no le quedaba de otra…

-¡OLIVER YA NO AGUANTO! ¡YA NO AGUANTO MAS!- Tom dijo esto entre sollozos, ya que no aguanto mas y lloro frente a los demas…mientras ellos solo veian a Tom desahogarse, al menos asi estaba sacando lo que tanto daño le hacia, aunque fuera de la peor manera que podia ser…-

CONTINUARA…


	2. doloroso recuerdo

Luego de que Tom se calmara un poco, todos los demás trataron de hacer algo para animarlo si quiera un poco, pero a ninguno le salían las palabras de la boca...ninguno sabia que decir para dejar de lado la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente… luego de un rato fue Oliver quien rompió ese incómodo silencio:

-¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor Misaki?- le pregunto Oliver tratando de no presionar a Tom para que le contestase, aunque sabia de antemano la respuesta- esta bien si no me lo quieres decir Tom…

-No es eso Oliver, y si… ya me siento un poco mejor...- respondió Tom, ya mas tranquilo, pero no mucho… estaba conciente de cómo se sentía y por eso no quería mentirle a su mejor amigo- y muchachos, lo lamento mucho… ustedes solo se preocupan por mi y yo los trate muy mal…-

-No te angusties Misaki…- le dijo Benji para que no se sintiera culpable, lo que menos nesecitaba Tom en esos momentos era preocupaciones- sabemos como te sientes y yo creo que nadie aquí te culpa… ¿o si muchachos?- al ver que todos liberaban de culpa a Tom, él prosiguió- lo vez… todos te entendemos…-

Al ver esto Misaki se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era por tener esa clase de amigos, que lo apoyaban contra lo que sea y que siempre estaban con el a pesar de todo… con esto Tom se sintió un poco mas calmado, al ver esto Armand le pregunto una pregunta muy difícil de contestar por él(me refiero a Tom):

-Tom, ¿Aun no la olvidas cierto?- pregunto Callahan muy nervioso por la reacción de Tom, pues como los había tratado antes no le sorprendería que le contestara mal…- si no puedes contestar esta bien, es comprensible…-

-No te preocupes, si te puedo contestar…- dicho esto Tom tomo mucho aire, le era muy difícil hablar de ese tema, pero sus amigos tenían razón y debía de afrontarlo-… no le he olvidado, aun no puedo… y aun no puedo creer, que todo lo nuestro se haya acabado en un instante, y frente a mis ojos…-

En un lugar alejado de Francia, mejor dicho en España se encontraba una chica en un pequeño departamento, estaba echada en un sillón de su sala… cuando de repente el timbre de su puerta empieza a sonar desesperadamente, al principio pensó en no abrir, pero ante la insistencia se paro y dirigió a la puerta para abrir:

-¡Ya voy! Caramba, aquí la gente no puede tocar moderadamente… ¿Por qué toca tan…?- no continuo la frase ya que se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, era su amiga Haruko, que no se veía muy bien- Haruko…hola…

-Hola Yuri… quería ver si me podía quedar un tiempo contigo, no tengo a donde ir…¿me puedo quedar contigo?- pregunto Haruko con las pocas energías que le quedaban…-

-Pero claro amiga… eso no se pregunta, ven entra…- le respondió muy feliz su amiga, sabia que Haruko no estaba muy bien así que decidió apoyarla…-

Una vez instalada Haruko, ambas chicas se sentaron en el sillón para conversar un poco sobre muchas cosas… especialmente la razón por la cual se encontraba en España… o sea Tom Misaki…

-¿Y bien? ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Tom?- pregunto Yuri un poco preocupada por su amiga, pero al ver que ella le lanzo una mirada que decía "no es obvio" ella prefirió callarse- esta bien, no es para que me mires así…-

-Lo siento, pero me he sentido muy mal… no sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar este tiempo, desde la fiesta todo cambio…- dijo Haruko, luego rompió en llanto, no aguanto mas las lagrimas y lloro, abrazo fuertemente a su amiga…- ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Por qué? Si yo lo quería tanto…¿Por qué?-

-Haruko… llora si así lo deseas, desahógate que es lo que necesitas…- le dijo dulcemente Yuri, y su amiga la brazo mas fuerte…- _hay Haruko, que pena que yo haya sido la que "revelo" el secreto de Tom…-_

**FLASH BACK**

Estaban todos reunidos en la casa de Tom, celebrando…. ¡por nada importante! Simplemente era una reunión de amigos, en la que también se encontraba la novia de Tom por supuesto… mientras que Haruko y Yuri estaban en la cocina, los demás estaban conversando de todos sus anécdotas y demás cosas…

-Si… todo fue tan emocionante Tom, debiste estar ahí para verlo amigo…-le decía Oliver Atom, su gran amigo y compañero- es muy divertido jugar fútbol, pero no es lo mismo sin ti…-

-Yo se Oliver, pero no puedo por ahora… aunque si tengo planeado viajar a Japón, pero mas adelante- respondía Tom muy alegre por que sus amigos lo visitaban…- en algún momento voy de sorpresa aya…-

-Oye Misaki… ¿y que paso con la chica que conociste hace mucho?- interrogo Hyuga, sin saber todo lo que pasaría por esa pequeña pregunta…- nos dijiste que aun la seguías viendo ¿es cierto eso?

-Pues si… pero solo como amigos, al menos las veces que hemos salido solo lo hemos hecho como amigos…- respondió Tom, pensando que lo que hacia no era nada malo- eso no tiene nada de malo, no me miren con esa cara, parece que no me creen…-

-Pues así es Tom, no te creemos…- intervino Andy Jhonson, respondiendo a la duda que Tom tenia con respecto a si le creían o no sus amigos- no es que tu estés mintiendo, pero si tu y ella ya se besaron… ¿no crees que eso ya es algo?

-No, la verdad yo no lo veo así…- dijo Tom, justo cuando iba a seguir hablando una voz lo hizo detenerse y cerrar su boca…-

-¿Cómo que te besaste con otra chica? ¿Qué acaso y amiga y tu no son novios?- pregunto muy molesta Yuri, la mejor amigo de Haruko, ella no iba a permitir que un chico como Tom dañara a su mejor amiga…- contéstame Misaki… ¿eso es cierto?

Tom hizo una seña para indicarles a sus amigos que se retiraran de la sala y fueron a otra habitación…cuando Yuri y el se quedaron solos, el le empezó a explicar…

-Si me bese con otra chica, pero no paso nada mas…por favor no le digas a Haruko, ella no puede enterarse ¡me matara!- suplico Misaki, sabiendo que si su novia se enteraba podría ser lo peor para el…-

-¿Y me pides que calle? Haruko es mi mejor amiga y la has lastimado… además, esa chica y tu se siguen viendo, así que no creo que solo sean amigos…no me pidas que m calle Tom, por que no lo haré…- hablo muy decidida ella, no quería que su amiga fuera engañada por cualquiera…-

La chica medito un poco, en un punto Tom tenia razón…si ella lo decía todo entre Haruko y Tom podría acabarse, y su amiga no lo soportaría…pero tampoco iba a permitir que se burlaran de su amiga. Después de meditar un momento encontró una supuesta solución, acabaría mal, era cierto… pero al menos Tom no quedaría tan mal con Haruko…

-Esta bien Tom… yo no le diré nada a Haruko- al principio Tom se sorprendió mucho por las palabras de Yuri y al mismo tiempo se sintió un poco aliviado, pero eso acabo cuando Yuri siguió hablando- mas bien… serás TU quien se lo diga…-

-¡¿Qué?! Tu pretendes que yo se lo diga…- pregunto incrédulo Tom, pensando que tal vez se tratara de una broma…- estas loca, si yo se lo digo quien sabe lo que ella me pueda hacer, me niego…-

-Hay Tom, tu no estas en posición de negarte…- dijo Yuri, muy convencida de lo que decía, había acorralado a Tom- por que si tu no se lo dices, yo lo haré… te doy hasta que acabe esta reunión, si tu no le dices la verdad a mi amiga… entonces yo misma le diré que tu te besaste con otra chica y que de paso la sigues viendo…-

En ese momento se escucho algo cayendo, ambos chicos voltearon a ver de donde provenía el ruido… y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que Haruko había escuchado la conversación, ella sabía todo lo que había pasado, Tom sintió un miedo terrible, un miedo que jamás había experimentado…

-¿Qué dijiste Yuri? ¿Es eso cierto Tom?- preguntaba Haruko, con lagrimas en sus ojos y unas tremendas ganas de llorar que no se tomaba la molestia en disimular…-

CONTINUARA…


	3. doloroso recuerdo parte 2

-Dime Tom… ¿eso es cierto?- pregunto nuevamente Haruko, ya un poco enojada aunque no lo demostraba mucho. Al ver que Tom se quedaba callado ella confirmo lo que había escuchado- No puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de engañarme así? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿POR QUE?

-Espera un momento Haruko por favor…- suplico Tom, no sabia de que manera explicar lo sucedido aunque comprendía que no tenia ningún motivo razonable- escúchame, solo te pido eso…-

-¿COMO ME PIDES ESO? ¿NO QUIERO NI SIQUERA VERTE Y ME PIDES QUE TE ESCUHCE? ¡COMO PUDES SER TAN SINICO!- grito muy herida Haruko y después de esto le planto una cachetada a Tom, dejándolo a el muy herido también y no precisamente por el golpe, sino por el motivo que lo hizo-

Después solo quedo silencio, un silencio desgarrador e incomodo… ninguno de los tres presentes dijo nada. Tom lo único que atino a hacer fue a tocar su mejilla que ya se había enrojecido un poco, después de eso solo la miro… ya que suponía que seria una de las ultimas veces que la vería…

-No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida Tom…- dijo Haruko con una decepción muy legible en el tono de su voz, luego de eso ella le dio la espalda a Tom y estaba dispuesta a irse- y aun no se por que lo hiciste Tom, pero sabes que ¡ni siquiera quiero saberlo!-

-Haruko, es mejor que no digamos nada si… ya lo que paso, paso y nada se puede hacer… ni siquiera voy a tratar de arreglar las cosas por que se que será inútil, todo esto esta perdido…- dijo Tom dándose cuenta que no valdría la pena intentar arreglar las cosas con su novia por que aun si se lo explicaba ellos no estarían juntos de nuevo- yo tampoco quiero verte, me es muy doloroso hacerlo así que por favor vete…no quiero dar explicaciones de nada…-

-No te preocupes que te las estoy pidiendo… y sabes que, yo pensaba que al menos me querías, pero por lo visto tu no me quieres ni siquiera un poco, por que ni siquiera quieres que quedemos como amigos…-expreso Haruko, muy molesta y dolida por la actitud de Tom-

-¿Y eso para que? De todas maneras no nos vamos a volver a ver, no tiene caso que tratemos de quedar como amigos sabiendo que nunca nos vamos a ver así…- reafirmo Tom muy seguro de lo que decía, pero a la vez mas frío que nunca- retírate, por favor… que ya no tiene caso que te quedes aquí…-

-Si Tom, ya me voy…pero no por que tu me lo digas sino por que en serio me quiero ir, no quiero estar aquí nunca mas… ni tampoco quiero estar a tu lado de nuevo…- dijo la chica de la manera mas fría que le fuera posible- Adiós Tom…

Luego de esto Tom solo miro la puerta por la cual había salido Haruko y callo de rodillas al piso con la cabeza gacha… mientras que Haruko salía de aquella casa con una lagrima en su mejilla…

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Tu solo te preocupaste por mi… no tienes por que sentirte culpable de que yo este llorando en estos momentos…-dijo Haruko, como adivinando el pensamiento de si amiga Yuri, ante esto ella se sobresalto un poco- lo adivine…-

-Siempre has sido así ¿no?... pero bueno, tu no viniste hasta aquí para hablar de Tom sino para que tu y yo pasemos tiempo juntas y eso es lo que vamos a hacer…- hablo decididamente Yuri, contagiándole así su buen humor a Haruko- primero hay que acomodarte bien, después comemos y arreglamos tu cuarto ¿te parece?-

-Claro… me parece bien, y después a conversar de muchas cosas ¿no?- dicho esto ambas empezaron a reírse (aunque no se por que) y se dirigieron a la habitación de Haruko para arreglarla…-

Mientras en Francia…Tom seguía hablando con sus amigos sobre lo que había sucedido…

-Lo siento muchachos…- dijo penosamente Tom, no se encontraba en condiciones de decir otra cosa- por mi culpa ustedes están aquí… lo lamento…-

-No te preocupes Tom…pero hay algo que quisiera preguntarte- dijo Benji, que ya no decía nada, pero había algo que no estaba claro y quería aclararlo de una buena vez- tu nunca nos dijiste como conociste a Haruko… si es posible no podrías decir ¿Cómo la conociste?-

-Si Benji, si se lo puedo decir…- dijo suavemente Tom, lo cual alivio un poco mas a sus amigos ya que así Tom ya no estaría tan agresivo…- pero es un poco larga la historia, y es algo que quizás sea un poco increíble…¿la quieren oir?- al ver que sus amigos asentían prosiguió- bueno… pues yo la conocí…-

CONTINUARA…


	4. recordando nuestra felicidad

-Bueno… yo la conocí aquí en Francia- dijo Tom un poco triste, aunque sus ojos brillaban con mucha intensidad cuado hablaba de ese tema- yo simplemente paseaba por ahí y ví a unos niños jugando con un balón y…bueno, me llamo la atención y me acerque, jugué con ellos un muy buen rato, hasta creo que ya había oscurecido cuando algunos empezaron a irse, después de eso vi que una persona se acercaba, mas concretamente vi a una chica, se acerco a uno de los niños y lo llamo por su nombre un poco molesta, lo supe por el tono de voz que utilizaba; ella aun no se había percatado de mi presencia y siguió armando medio escándalo en medio del parque… menos mal que ese día no había mucha gente de haber sido así hubiera pasado una gran vergüenza, pero bueno, sigo… como ya dije, ella no se había dado cuenta que yo la observaba… recuerdo que cuando la vi por primera vez fue el momento mas sorprendente de mi vida- dicho esto a Tom se le ilumino el rostro al empezar a hablar de ella y los demás lo quedaron mirando con una cara que decía "**ya empezó…oh no…**", pero el siguió como si nada- ella era hermosa, aunque ahora lo sigue siendo, su cabello estaba suelto…era bellísimo, lo tenía largo… y lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules, esos ojos que me impactaron desde ese día que los vi por primera vez, tenían un resplandor que nunca había visto… era como ver el cielo en ellos, y aunque estaba un poco enojada tenia una pequeña sonrisa…una sonrisa que eran tan bella como…-

-Ya Misaki… estas haciendo mucho teatro- lo interrumpió Hyuga, un poco harto ya que Tom lo estaba haciendo muy largo y un tanto aburrido- lo estas muy aburrido, solo cuéntanos la historia y ya… no es para que te pongas a venerar todo atributo que ella tenga…-

-¿En serio eso he hecho?- pregunto inocentemente Tom, al ver que todos sus amigos asintieron rió un poco- esta bien, lo siento… bueno, después ella se dio cuenta que existía, y solo me pidió disculpas por los "problemas" que había causado el niño, aunque le dije que no había problema ella insistió, termine por aceptar… luego se despidió de mi, y antes de que se valla le pregunte su nombre y si alguna vez la volvería a ver, e increíblemente me respondió: "**mi nombre es Haruko y …si, tal ves algún día nos volvamos a encontrar, yo soy muy impredecible…**" fue lo único que me dijo y antes de darse la vuelta me sonrió… una muy linda sonrisa, luego de eso me la seguí encontrando en ese mismo lugar… al final terminamos saliendo, primero como amigos y después ya como algo mas…-

-MMM… y Tom ¿Cómo se hicieron novios?- pregunto Jhonson, que también estaba muy atento al relato de Tom y le dio mucha curiosidad saber mucho mas- o es algo muy privado y no lo puedes contar…-

-Si, claro… se los puedo decir…- dijo Tom sonriendo un poco, para luego mirar a sus amigos un poco extraño- ¿y a ustedes desde cuando les interesa tanto eso?-

-Bueno Tom… es que… solo es curiosidad nada mas…- dijo Armand para distraer un poco a Tom- pero nos vas a decir o no…o es que no lo recuerdas-

-Claro que me acuerdo…- respondió Misaki, luego cerro sus ojos como recordando algo, con una sonrisa en su rostro- lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…-

**Flash Back**

Estaban dos jóvenes en un pequeño parque (creo que esta claro que son Haruko y Tom no?) cerca de la ciudad… ambos iban muy sonrientes, pero mas feliz se veía el chico, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que nadie le podía quitar, mientras que la chica tenia una venda en los ojos… no sabia ni siquiera donde estaba…

-Tom ¿Me puedes decir a donde vamos?- pregunto algo ansiosa, ya que era Tom quien la dirigía a un lugar…pero no sabia cual- ya no aguanto los nervio, me puedes decir donde estamos…-

-Te puedes calmar un poco, no es tan difícil…- replico Tom para intentar calmarla, cosa que se le estaba haciendo cada vez mas complicado- además ya llegamos, eres muy impaciente sabes…

-Si ya lo se, ya me lo dijeron… ya me puedo sacar esta cosa de la cara…- pregunto Haruko a punto de quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero Tom se lo impidió- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me la puedo quitar?-

-Espera en momento por favor...- suplico el, y ella accedió debido a que el uso un tono de voz muy dulce-

-De acuerdo…- dijo ella y solo se quedo parada, esperando que Tom le quitara la dichosa venda- _¿Por qué me hará esperar tanto? que se de prisa por que si no ahí si me quito la venda y me voy-_

-Listo…ahora si ya te puedes quitar la venda…- a decir esto ella no lo pensó dos veces y se la quito de inmediato…-ah… ¡Tom!-

Justo cuando ella abrió los ojos vio ante ella… ¡un corazón hecho de pétalos de rosa! Estaba muy emocionada por ese detalle tan lindo, en el centro del corazón decía "**te quiero mucho Haruko**", la pobre chica se quedo sin palabras ante tal acto…

-Espero que te haya gustado…- dijo Tom, muy emocionado también por la reacción por parte de la chica- ven… hay algo que quiero mostrarte- y dicho esto tomo la mano de Haruko y la llevo mas cerca del corazón q había hecho-

Cuando llegaron Haruko se dio cuenta de que al pie de su nombre había un pequeño papel doblado por la mitad, ella solo miro un poco sorprendida ese papelito, lo recogió y lo observo con mas extrañeza aun, ante esto Misaki solo sonrió:

-Ábrelo, de seguro te va a gustar…-fue lo único que Tom dijo, lo que confundió mas a Haruko pero aun así lo abrió. Al desdoblar el papel casi se le caen las lagrimas- Sorpresa… o bueno, eso creo…- Tom dijo esto por que en el papel había escrito: "**¿quieres ser mi novia?**"…fue algo que emociono mucho a Haruko…-

-¿Entonces que me dices?- pregunto Tom, ante esto Haruko solo lo abrazo muy fuerte y lo beso…como nunca lo había hecho- ¿puedo tomar eso como un si?

-No…tómalo como un por supuesto- respondió muy feliz Haruko…y Tom también estaba muy feliz, y creía que su felicidad iba a durar mucho tiempo…aunque eso no les importaba mucho, solo querían vivir ese hermoso momento…-

**Fin de Flash Back**

CONTINUARA….


	5. me decido a luchar por tu amor

Mientras Tom terminaba de contar su "historia" vivida, sus amigos solo veían como se le iluminaba el rostro de solo hablar de ese tema…su mirada era diferente cuando hablaba de Haruko, se notaba a plena vista que él cambiaba cada vez que la mencionaba o que alguien la nombraba… definitivamente el la seguía queriendo…no la había podido olvidar…

-Tom…y tu, ¿la sigues queriendo?- pregunto Armand, aunque la respuesta era mas que obvia el quería escuchar la respuesta por boca del mismo Tom- ¿puedes decirnos a todos si tu aun piensas en ella?-

Tom lo pensó un poco antes de contestar-…la verdad…- no sabia si mentir diciendo que no pensaba en ella, pero por otro lado sabía que si lo decía sería el mas grande hipócrita de la tierra…al final se decidió por hablar la verdad- no… aun no la he podido olvidar, y la quiero mas que a mi propia vida creo…-

-¿Y entonces que hace aquí lamentándote?- pregunto Hyuga, ante esto Tom lo miro muy extrañado ya que no comprendía lo que Steve quería decirle- por que no vas a buscarla en vez de estar aquí-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Tom sin disimular su sorpresa, lo que decía Steve no parecía ser lo mas lógico que pudiera hacer- ¡acaso estas loco! Tu sabes lo que ella me podría hacer si me vuelve a ver, además… ella misma me dijo que no quería volverme a ver, sería masoquista si la buscara para que ella me rechace…-

-Pero eso de que no quería volverte a ver fue por que la habías herido, no por que en verdad lo haya sentido…- dijo Oliver, dándole la razón a Steve… los dos querían convencer a Tom- Misaki, solo es cuestión que tu te decidas, ¿lo harás o no?-

-No lo se Oliver… y que pasa si ella no quiere verme, habré viajado tanto para nada…- respondió Tom pensando que así sus amigos dejarían de insistir en ese asunto, pero no fue así-

-Pero valdrá la pena si le pides perdón y ella acepta…vamos Tom, no tienes nada que perder y si tienes mucho para ganar…- lo animo Benji esta vez, sabía q así terminarían convenciéndolo-

-Es que yo…- Tom se veía muy dudoso, no sabía que decisión tomar- lo que pasa muchachos… es que yo cometí un error y conociendo a Haruko tanto como la conozco no creo que me perdone…-

-Pero Tom, eso que hiciste tiene solución- decía Andy Jhonson, también intentando animar a Tom para que lo haga- por que no fue tan grave…solo se besaron una vez, y no creo que lo vuelvas a hacer…-

-No Andy… yo no me refiero a ese error, si fuera por ese no tendría problema y no dudaría en pedirle perdón, pero…- respondía Misaki, dando cualquier excusa para no tomar una decisión- yo la deje ir… hice que ella pensara que no me importaba, y ese es el error que no creo que me perdone…-

-¡Ya basta Misaki!- grito Hyuga un poco harto de la situación, ya se había dado cuenta cual era la intención de Tom- si tu no quieres ir a buscarla solo dilo, no es para que te pongas a inventar pretextos que son poco creíbles… y así di simplemente que no la quieres…-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo si la quiero y mucho! No puedo creer que me digas eso...¡yo la amo demasiado!- dijo Tom sin saber lo que decía, por que al terminar de hablar todos sus amigos lo miraron y Hyuga le lanzo una mirada que decía "**no que no…**" y se habían dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos-

-Ya vez que si la quieres Tom…- le dijo Armand, ya casi terminando de convencerlo para que tomara una decisión- aun sientes algo por ella… solo queremos que hagas lo que te dice el corazón, tu la quieres mucho… lucha por lo que quieres, lucha por ella…-

-Peo aun no se donde esta…- esta vez si lo dijo en serio, no sabia en donde estaba y así no podía ir a buscarla- ella dijo que se iría de Francia por un tiempo y por un familiar de ella pude comprobar que es cierto… y antes de que me digan algo, su familiar no me quiere decir a donde fue…-

-Si es por eso, no te preocupes…- respondió Armand muy tranquilamente, como si el problema ya estuviera resuelto- yo se donde esta, se fue de viaje a España… lo se por que Yuri me lo dijo, hable con ella por teléfono- todos lo miraron de una forma "sospechosa"- yo tengo su numero por que Mafer, MI NOVIA, se lo pidió…-

-Yo… no lo se…- Tom seguía dudoso, ni sabía que decisión tomar…luego de pensar un poco hablo- Oliver…dime cual es el próximo vuelo a España…¡me voy apenas pueda!- dijo muy decidido, y sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero a la vez felices-

-¡Así se habla Tom!- lo alentó Oliver- lucha por lo quieres amigo…-

-Si eso haré…- dijo Tom con mucha seguridad en su voz- _voy a ir a buscarte mi amor... y no se como pero yo no regreso a Francia sin que tu me hayas perdonado, es mas… no me regreso a Francia sin ti…voy a luchar por recuperarte, por recuperar tu amor…-_

Con este ultimo pensamiento Tom tomo la decisión de irse a España a recuperar el amor de Haruko… y se juro a sí mismo que no descansaría hasta que ella lo hubiera perdonado... y esa decisión la tomo por que sus amigos querían lo mejor para el… querían que le fuera feliz…

CONTINUARA…


	6. terminandome de decidir

-Bueno Tom, es una lastima pero ya tenemos que irnos…-dijo Oliver con una cierta tristeza- espero que no te arrepientas de las decisión que acabas de tomar amigo…-

-No te preocupes Oliver, yo entiendo que no se pueden quedar mucho tiempo conmigo…- hablo Tom para contentar un poco a todos sus amigos- y no me voy arrepentir, al menos eso espero…-

-Pues siendo así entonces nosotros cumplimos nuestro cometido…-comentó Benji con una sonrisa en el rostro, Misaki solo lo miro extrañado- queríamos que te animaras un poco y que te repusieras, y al parecer lo logramos…-

-Tienes razón, ya me siento mucho mejor…gracias- dijo Tom como despedida para sus compañeros- de no ser por ustedes estaría deprimido... pero me "salvaron"…gracias…-

-No tienes de que agradecernos Misaki- hablo Hyuga para que Tom no se sintiera comprometido- para eso están los amigos…-

-Si, pero muchachos ya se nos hizo tarde, ya debemos irnos…-interrumpió Andy dándose cuenta que se les había hecho tarde- sino no llegaremos al hotel…-

-Así es Tom, nos quedaremos solo unos días…- le dijo Armand y a Tom pareció que el mundo se le había hecho menos pesado- ya que aun no queremos regresarnos a Japón…-

-¡Que bien! Al menos podré hablar un poco con ustedes ¿no?- respondió muy animado Tom, ya se sentía mejor- bueno, no quiero retenerlos mas…adiós amigos…-

-Adiós Tom, tal vez muy pronto volvamos a hablar…- le dijo Oliver, ya en la puerta de la casa de Tom, y los demás se encontraban afuera esperándolo-

-Claro…¡Adiós muchachos!- se despidió muy alegre Tom- ¡Adiós Misaki!- dijeron todos…- fue un gusto hablar con ustedes amigos…- después de esto Tom cerro su puerta-

Tom cerro la puerta detrás suyo y dio un gran suspiro…era increíble lo que había hecho, hace unas horas estaba muy deprimido, lamentándose el haber perdido al amor de su vida…y ahora había prometido a sus amigos ir a buscar a Haruko… sus amigos tenían un gran poder de convencimiento o el era muy débil….

-Ah…- suspiro Tom por segunda vez- _no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer… al parecer voy a tener que irme a España, pero…¿Realmente quiero ir para allá? No lo se…quizás solo dije eso por complacer a mis amigos, no se si quiero ir a buscarla… se que la quiero, es mas la amo; pero… estoy tan inseguro, si tan solo supiera que hacer…¿Qué hago?... haber Tom, piensa por un momento…¿Cómo seria tu vida si perdieras a Haruko para siempre?- _Tom cerro sus ojos e imagino su vida sin Haruko, resultado: su vida no tendría sentido…-_ ... ahora se que no puedo vivir sin ella, pues entonces ni modo… mi papá tendrá que acostumbrarse a no verme por un tiempo… me voy a España a penas pueda…-_

Luego de esto Tom se dirigió a su cuarto para hacer su maleta … tomo la decisión de que en menos de cinco días estaría ya en España, no iba a esperar mas… no iba a perder mas tiempo…

Eran cerca de las 9:30 de la moche y el padre de Tom no llegaba… él se preocupaba mas de cómo le iba a decir a su papá que viajaría a España, ya que su papá sabía cuidarse muy bien solo… al fin se oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y a su padre apareciendo tras de ella…

-Hola papá…- dijo Tom un poco más animado- ¿Te fue bien?

-Hola hijo, veo que ya estas mejor...- le respondió su papá viéndolo mejor que hace unas horas- si me fue bien Tom…- él vio algo muy raro en Tom, parecía intranquilo así que se lo pregunto directamente- ¿Qué te pasa Tom? Estas muy raro…-

-Muy bien papá, te lo diré… cuando mis amigos estuvieron aquí hablamos de muchas, entre ellas…de Haruko…- al escuchar esto el padre de Tom presintió lo que él iba a decirle- y pues… ellos me convencieron de que luchara por lograr lo que quiero… y por eso, me iré a España a buscar a Haruko…-

-…- su padre quedo muy pensativo unos segundo, matando de los nervios a Tom, para después mirarlo con mucha ternura- Bien hijo, si crees que es lo que debes hacer, entonces hazlo… es por tu felicidad así que no me opondré…-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Tom, como para querer comprobar si en verdad esto estaba pasando; al ver que su padre asintió él solo lo pudo abrazar- ¡Gracias papá! Me voy a preparar mis cosas para el viaje…- dicho esto Tom se fue a su cuarto dejando a su padre sorprendido, pero feliz- _al fin alguien te hizo de entrar en razón hijo, me alegra saber que iras a buscar tu felicidad…-_

Al cabo de dos días (adelanto el viaje) Tom estaba en un avión camino a España… preparándose para ver a su gran amor… a su Haruko…

Mientras que en España estaban las dos jóvenes, Haruko y Yuri, en la sala de una casa viendo televisión y conversando de muchas cosas… pero Haruko solo pensaba en Tom… en ese amor que ya no estaba a su lado, pero trataba de superarlo aunque le estaba costando mucho trabajo se prometió a sí misma hacerlo… justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre de la casa… como era de costumbre ambas discutieron por quien abriría la puerta… al final de la discusión salio perdiendo Haruko, así que se ella fue quien abrió la puerta…

-¡Ya voy! ¡Hay! Que impaciente- decía Haruko mientras caminaba a la puerta, ya que el timbre no había dejado de sonar ni por un segundo- ya…si quien…-se quedo helada al ver de la persona quien se trataba…-Tom…-

-Hola Haruko… ¿podemos hablar?- dijo él, suplicando internamente que le dijera que si…-

CONTINUARA…


	7. una sorpresa junto a una desilusion

Hola!!! Les traigo aquí el capitulo 8 de mi historia… espero lo disfruten….

-Hola Haruko…¿podemos hablar?- dijo él, rogando interiormente que ella dijera si…-por favor… te pido 10 minutos nada mas…-

-¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!- le respondió ella muy indiferente- así que mejor vete por que no te pienso escuchar…-

-Yo se que merezco que me trates así, o quizás hasta peor… pero solo te pido que me des una oportunidad Haruko- insistía Tom, pero al parecer la chica no quería escucharlo-

-¿Qué te de una oportunidad? ¿Para que Tom? ¿Para que?- decía ella, con un gran dolor reflejado en su voz- para que me expliques por que mi amor no te basto para que seas feliz, y tuvieras que buscarte otra persona para que llenara el vacío que yo no llene…-

-Haruko, espera por favor…-

-O para que me digas que estas arrepentido por lo que me hiciste…¿eso es?...- le repetía Haruko a Tom- por que si es por alguno de esos motivos no te quiero escuchar…-

-Haruko… yo se que te hice mucho daño, pero por favor déjame que te explique las cosas, dame solo un chance de decírtelo todo, y luego de eso tu decide si me crees o no…- dijo Tom firmemente, dejando que ella eligiera si lo escuchaba o no…-

Haruko se quedó muy pensativa, no se imaginaba que Tom iría a buscarla hasta España… solo para arreglar las cosas… era un gesto muy lindo por parte de él, pero eso no aminoraba el daño que hizo…

-Espérame un momento, voy a decirle a Yuri que saldré un rato…- dijo esto y entró a la casa de su amiga, dejando a Tom solo. Pasados 5 minutos Haruko salió para hablar con Tom- ahora si… empieza de una vez, que no tengo mucho tiempo…-

-Esta bien, Haruko… yo no te engañe… con esa chica que mis amigos mencionaron solo me bese una vez y por accidente… y si la seguí viendo es por que estudiamos juntos, y es necesario que nos veamos…en serio Haruko, yo solo te quiero a ti…- dijo Tom esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica-

-¿Y esperas que yo te perdone así como así?- le respondió ella, muy dolida- que si tu vienes hasta aquí a decirme todo esto, se aclararan las cosas fácilmente…¿y mis sentimientos no cuentan? ¿Acaso no cuenta todo lo que yo he sufrido por lo que paso?-

-Se que no merezco que me perdones… pero yo te necesito Haruko, eres todo en mi vida…- hablo Tom a punto de llorar frente a Haruko- ¡perdóname por favor!-

-…- ella simplemente no respondía, parecía en estado de shock, solo veía a Tom fijamente, con lagrimas en los ojos, después de meditar un rato, respondió- esta bien Tom… te perdono, vamos ha hacer de cuenta que esto nunca paso… vamos a borrar este "incidente" de nuestras vidas…-

-¡GRACIAS! No sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que ya no habrá problemas entre nosotros…- dijo Tom, emocionado por la respuesta de Haruko-

-Si Tom, yo te perdono, pero… eso no quiere decir que tu y yo volvamos a ser novios…- dijo Haruko mientras el corazón se le rompía en pedazos, y lo mismo pasaba con Tom-han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros Tom, yo aun no puedo confiar en ti… y tampoco estoy segura si quiero hacerlo… pero por ahora te pido que no me vuelvas a buscar, no quiero verte…-

-Haruko por favor… no me hagas esto, yo… yo te amo…- decía desesperado Tom, quien aun no creía las palabras dichas por la chica- por favor no me pidas que me aleje de ti, no podría…-

-Tom, no hagas esto mas difícil… como te dije aun no puedo volver a confiar en ti… por eso no quiero verte, no voy a poder aclarar mis ideas si te tengo cerca…- respondía Haruko, con un dolor profundo dolor en su corazón- creo que será mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí… adiós Tom…-

Y dicho esto volvió a entrar a la casa, pero esta vez para no salir…dentro de la casa Haruko no pudo mas y apenas cerró la puerta tras de si…rompió en llanto… lloro como no lloraba desde hacia buen tiempo… lloraba mas por el regreso de Tom, por que la herida que el le había dejado aun no sanaba, y con el cerca de ella… no lo superaría, no podría… por suerte no estaba sola, su amiga siempre la iba a apoyar… pero aun así sabía que no iba a poder superarlo… por que ella aun lo quería, y mucho… de hecho lo amaba… y eso era algo que nadie lo iba a poder borrar…

En cuanto a Tom, el se quedaría en casa de un amigo…pero esa no era su preocupación… sino lo era Haruko, no sabía si ella lo perdonaría verdaderamente, por que lo que le había dicho era solo para calmarlo a el, no por que ella lo sintiera… el sabía que ella lo quería, pero no sabía si ella podría perdonar lo que hizo…el no soportaría quedarse sin el amor de Haruko…pero para arreglar las cosas tenía un buen tiempo…y las cosas se pondrían aun mas sencillas, sus amigos irían de vacaciones hasta España, también para ayudarlo… así que no debía preocuparse por eso… el se propuso recuperar a Haruko y sin ella no volvería a Francia…

Termine el capitulo 8!!!!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado…

Haruko y Yuri son personajes creados por mi… los demás personajes no me pertenecen…

Ojala les guste esta historia….bye!!! =)…


	8. el accidente

**Hola de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Les traigo un nuevo capitulo… espero me dejen reviews…x fa!!! =)…**

**Aquí aclaro nuevamente que los personajes de Captain Tsubasa no me pertenecen… por que de ser no hubieran tenido tanto éxito xD…**

Habían pasado solo dos días desde el reencuentro de Haruko y Tom y ninguno de los dos estaba tranquilo, Haruko tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza gracias al regreso de Tom, lo que había pasado era señal que el pobre chico si la quería de verdad, pero ella sabía que lo que Tom le había hecho no era algo que pudiera perdonar fácilmente, sentía su cabeza un mar de confusiones, no tenía nada claro dentro de ella… ni su mejor amiga sabía que aconsejarle para que no se sintiera tan triste y deprimida…nada la hacía pensar con claridad…nada…

En una noche Haruko no podía dormir, eran cerca de las 10:00 p.m. y ella no pegaba el ojo… aunque ya no había vuelto a ver a Tom, el solo saber que el ya la había encontrado la ponía muy pensativa… en realidad, ella meditaba y meditaba todo esto por una simple razón: no admitía que aun quería a Tom, y que al parecer el también la quería… pero se negaba rotundamente a esa posibilidad…

Para poder pensar mejor se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la sala, no sin antes pasar por el cuarto de su amiga y cerciorarse de que esta se encontraba dormida, pues quería estar sola por unos momentos, para "pensar" mejor. Al llegar a la sala solo se recostó unos momentos en el sofá y cerro los ojos… mientras meditaba un poco ciertas cosas…

-_Ah…-_ suspiro por unos instantes- _¿Por qué me pasa todo esto? ¿Por qué tenía que venir Tom justo ahora_?... _se que yo aun lo quiero, pero el me ha hecho tanto daño… pero yo lo amo… hay no se…¿Qué debería hacer?… bueno, como no tengo nada que hacer, y no tengo sueño mejor escucho música un rato, tal vez así me da sueño y termino durmiéndome…-_

Dicho esto Haruko se dirigió a una pequeña mesa que estaba cerca del sofá, en ella había un radio, que aunque no era muy grande si era muy útil, prendió el pequeño aparato y empezó a buscar una emisora para escuchar, pero ninguna le agradaba… eran canciones muy… "románticas" … y aunque le gustaban ciertas baladas, en esos momentos no quería deprimirse mas (ni que fuera masoquista la pobre chica no? xD), así que siguió buscando una emisora, sin embargo… cuando iba revisando las emisoras una por una (conste que se demoraba cerca de medio minuto para saber que canción era) escucho una canción, que aunque no le gustaba mucho, encajaba perfectamente con lo que sentía, la canción era una melodía romántica… "Aun así" se titulaba la canción:

-_¡No puedo creerlo! En serio, que gran apoyo que me da la dichosa canción esa… pero es linda… ya que, la terminaré de escuchar, total… es una manera de… de demostrar que no me afecta que Tom este aquí… _(Como le gusta engañarse a la chica no?... )-

Al escuchar la última parte de la canción Haruko no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, le dolían mucho las palabras que había oído… ya que en cierta parte esas palabras eran verdaderas…

-_¿Cómo es posible que esa canción me este haciendo llorar? Por que… por que no puedo olvidar todo esto…-_

En esos momentos Haruko ya no tenía unas cuantas lagrimas…¡lloraba como si se acabara el mundo!... tenía mucho dolor en su corazón y toda ese dolor se iba con cada lagrima que derramaba, pero a la vez su dolor aumentaba con cada palabra de la canción…

En ese momento Yuri escucho un ruido en la sala y se levanto de la cama para ver de donde provenía este… y al ver a su amiga escuchando esa canción y llorando, se imagino por que estaría llorando de esa forma, que parecía inconsolable…

-¿Nunca se te van a acabar las lagrimas no?- preguntó Yuri, para animarla un poco-

-No sabía que me estabas escuchando…-

-No lo hice- negó Yuri- solo te vi ahí, llorando… y creo que ya se por que estas llorando…-

-¿Tan obvia soy?-

-No lo se, solo te lo digo por que te conozco… y por que se la causa de tus dolores anteriores…-

-Ah…-

Luego de esto reinó el silencio, Haruko solo seguía cambiando las emisoras del radio mientras que Yuri la miraba un tanto confundida por lo que hacía , ya que jamás había visto a su amiga tan… angustiada… le preocupaba mucho…

-¿Quieres dejar de cambiar la emisora a cada rato?- pregunto Yuri un poco molesta-

-Si tanto te molesta te puedes ir a dormir, no te he pedido que te quedes conmigo, ni tampoco te estoy obligando a quedarte…- dijo simplemente Haruko-

-No es eso Haruko…- dijo suavemente Yuri- es que me preocupa verte así, yo se que te afecto que Tom viniera hasta España para verte… pero no puedes deprimirte de esta manera…-

-Lo que pasa Yuri es que…-

-¿Qué ocurre amiga?-

-Lo que sucede es que… es que me duele mucho ver a Tom- hablo Haruko muy triste- el vino hasta aquí solo a confundirme mas… no es justo que me haga esto…¿Por qué lo hace?-

-Si te lo dijera no me creerías amiga…-

-¿Por qué dices que no te creería?- pregunto Haruko confundida-

-Nada Haruko… a veces digo tonterías y no me doy cuenta…- se disculpo Yuri- mejor vámonos a dormir que ya es tarde -

-Mejor adelántate tu…- le dijo Haruko a Yuri- yo me voy a quedar un rato mas…-

-Esta bien… buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches…-

Después de que Yuri se fue Haruko es dirigió a la ventana del pequeño departamento… ella estaba observando el hermoso cielo nocturno… alumbrado por las estrellas y la brillante luna… ella miraba el cielo de la noche calmadamente ya que quería distraerse un poco, quería despejarse y olvidarse de todo por unos instantes…(NOTA:** las letras que estén en cursiva van a ser los pensamientos de Tom, las demás letras serán los pensamientos de Haruko) **

En otro lado, pero en la misma ciudad estaba Tom… mirando el cielo de la misma forma que Haruko, y pensando lo mismo… solo miraba al cielo pidiendo lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos… regresar con Haruko… no podía dejar de pensar en ella, era el amor de su vida… y no se iría de España hasta volver con Haruko…

-_¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora?- _pregunto Tom mirando al cielo-

-No lo se…- pensaba Haruko en otro lugar, así que Tom no podía escucharla…-

-_¿Acaso nunca me va a perdonar?-_

-Nuevamente vuelvo a quedarme sin respuestas…-

_-¿Y que pasa si nunca me perdona?-_

-¿Sería eso posible? ¿Olvidarte Tom?-

-_No lo se, ¡Hay Haruko!... ¿Tu aun me quieres?-_

-Sería muy tonto negar que aun te quiero Tom, pero ¿Tu sientes lo mismo que yo?-

-_Yo jamás te dejaría de querer…jamás…-_

_-_Hay Tom… no entiendo que es lo que nos separa…-

-_Yo solo se que hay algo que nos permite estar juntos…-_

-Pero si existe algo… ¿Cómo superarlo?-

-_No se, no se como hacer para romper la barrera que hay entre los dos…-_

-¿Algún día te podré perdonar?-

-_Solo espero obtener tu perdón…-_

_-_Yo se que si… que algún te perdonare…-

-_Al menos eso espero… bueno mejor me voy a acostar, ya es muy tarde y tengo que despertar mañana temprano- _dicho esto Tom se alejo de la ventana de su cuarto y se fue a dormir…

Mientras que en otro lado, Haruko también ya se había alejado de la ventana y se dirigió a su habitación para poder descansar ya que al día siguiente tenía que ir a estudiar y no podía llegar tarde… se durmió pensando en lo que había pasado: se había dado cuenta que aun quería a Tom, pero aun no se lo diría…

**********************************************************************

Al día siguiente Tom se levanto muy temprano… al parecer no le afecto dormir mas tarde de lo normal, se ducho rápidamente y salio a correr un rato… ya que no tenía nada que hacer dado que sus amigos lo visitaban por primera vez, pero eso ocurriría por la tarde, corrió un poco y luego regreso a casa…

Cuando llego se dio cuenta que al lado de una foto había una pequeña nota… al abrirla noto que era la dirección de un instituto, pero ¿de cual? No recordaba tener algún amigo dentro de un instituto… al ver al señor de limpieza le pregunto quien había dejado esa nota es su casa… este le respondió que una señorita, que no dejo dicho su nombre solo dejo aquella nota… pero antes de irse le dio un mensaje Tom, la joven dijo : "Tom, ese es el instituto en el cual estudia Haruko, ve búscala y habla con ella, pero no le digas por ningún motivo que fui yo la que te dio la dirección"

Ante esto Tom solo pudo sonreír, sabía que era Yuri quien le había dado la dirección, así que se cambio de ropa rápidamente hacía el dichoso instituto…

Era algo raro, se sentía un poco nervioso… como si fuera la primera vez que fuera a ver a Haruko, quizás solo se sentía así por que presentía que a lo mejor ella no lo quería ver… pero debía arriesgarse.

Pero las horas pasaban y Tom no veía rastro de Haruko… comenzó a pensar que todo eso lo ideo Yuri para jugarle una "bromita"… pero esa idea desapareció de su mente al ver que Haruko saliendo del instituto… se sintió muy feliz, y se acerco a ella cuando esta estaba afuera …

-Hola Haruko…-

-Tom…- fue lo único que pudo decir, para después mirar a Tom con algo de molestia, que por cierto era fingida- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Hablar contigo…¿Podemos conversar un momento?-

Ella no sabía que responder… por un lado si quería hablar con el, y arreglar por fin las cosas, ya que ella sentía que Tom era sincero con ella y que podrían volver a darse una oportunidad, y ser feliz con el como siempre quiso..

Pero por otro lado… ¿Qué tal si Tom no era sincero? ¿Y si la lastimaba de nuevo? No lo soportaría, había sufrido mucho por lo que Tom le hizo, no estaba muy convencida… ahora si no sabía que hacer…

-Tom, ahora no puedo hablar si… mejor hablemos otro día si?-

-No Haruko… por favor, déjame hablar… solo dame esa oportunidad y luego saca tu tus propias conclusiones…-

Ante estas palabras Haruko no hizo nada… solo le dio la espalda a Tom, girando lentamente y luego empezó a correr… algunos pensaran que fue algo cobarde o hasta ridículo pero ella se sentía desesperada y no quería ver a Tom… y que mejor manera de no verlo que esta…

Debido al acto cometido por Haruko, Tom salió corriendo tras ella, como cualquier joven enamorado… trataba de alcanzarla a costa de lo que sea, tropezaba con mucha gente, pero a el no le importaba, solo quería alcanzar a Haruko.

Cuando Haruko estaba cerca de un esquina se dio cuenta que en esta había un semáforo, así que supuso que cuando ella terminara de cruzar el semáforo cambiaría a rojo, y así fue como paso… al terminar de cruzar el semáforo cambio a rojo, es decir que como Tom no la había alcanzado ya no podría cruzar hasta que el semáforo cambiara nuevamente, ella se confió y dio media vuelta, caminando tranquilamente.

Tom al ver esto, pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para alcanzar a Haruko, así que simplemente cruzo la calle… sin siquiera darse cuenta si venía un auto o no… pero cuando lo pensó era muy tarde… un auto venía a toda velocidad, al ver a Tom cruzando la calle solo pudo gritar ¡CUIDADO!... pero era muy tarde…

En ese momento Haruko se dio vuelta para ver que había pasado… ya que solo escucho como un carro intentaba frenar y luego escucho algo cayendo bruscamente al suelo… al voltear se dio cuenta de que fue un error haberlo hecho… ya que vio a Tom ahí… tirado en el suelo, había sido atropellado… por un lado de su cabeza tenía sangre… y vio como todos se acercaban a verlo… lo único que pudo hacer fue…gritar

-¡TOM!- fue lo que pudo decir antes de correr hasta donde estaba Tom inconciente…

Miro horrorizada tal escena… era algo que aun no podía creer…-

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo 9…**

**Espero les guste y dejen reviews por fa!!!... bye!!!**


End file.
